Mega Man 8: Return of Transformers
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: Nearly a year after Wily's last defeat, Wily returns with Bass, Treble, along with his old and new Decepticon robots, as well as his new robot masters, Junk-Eyebot and Steel Aeroplanebot.


**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Proto Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Brawn, Arcee, Ratchet and Bumblebee

**Neutral**

Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Megatronus, Barricade, Shatter, Dropkick, Blitzwing, Shockwave, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Thrust, Skywarp, Cut Man, Wood Man, Frost Man, Tengu Man, Clown Man, Grenade Man, Sword Man, Aqua Man, Search Man, Astro Man, Steel Aeroplanebot and Giant Junk-Eyebot

**Main differences with original Mega Man 8**

Instead of that Duo appears, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and other Autobots appears.

There is no Evil Energy, but instead of Evil Energy, Decepticons appears.

**Mega Man 8: Return of Transformers (17th June 2071) (About 11 months after Wily's last defeat)**

Nearly a year after Wily's last defeat, he along with Bass and Treble activates Decepticon robots, like Megatronus and Barricade, while the newer ones like Shatter, Dropkick, Blitzwing, Shockwave, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Thrust and Skywarp comes in. They created other new robots than Decepticons, like the Mega Man 8 robot masters of Frost Man, Tengu Man, Clown Man, Grenade Man, Sword Man, Aqua Man, Search Man and Astro Man.

However, even some robot masters who appeared before Mega Man 8 returns like Cut Man and Wood Man. Later, Wily, Decepticons and the new robots attacks Metropolis again. These new robot masters are not normal ones, but powerful ones. This time Optimus Prime and Bumblebee reactivates, they already created even newer Autobots like Ironhide, Brawn, Arcee and Ratchet. So, those heroes along with Autobots goes to the place to stop Decepticons and Wily's dangerous robots.

Those heroes along with Autobots goes to Mid of the city, Metropolis, first to stop the Junk-Eyebot. Half an hour after defeating this Junk-Eyebot, Frost Man, Grenade Man and Clown Man appears. Mr. Fantastic confronts Clown Man, while Iron Man, Supergirl and War Machine confronts Grenade Man and Frost Man, then defeating those robot masters.

After defeating those robot masters, Iron Man, Angel and War Machine confronts and defeats Tengu Man.

After defeating Tengu Man, Mega Man and Wolverine confronts, and quickly defeats Cut Man. Later, Iron Man defeats Aqua Man. But the fight against Sword Man wouldn't be easy. Arcee joins in the fight against Sword Man, then this Autobot defeats this robot master.

After defeating Sword Man, Black Canary and Spider-Man meets Wood Man. Then both of them confronts and defeats that robot master. Later both Astro Man and Search Man appears. However, Iron Man and War Machine defeats Astro Man, while the Proto Man and Invisible Woman defeats Search Man.

After defeating those robot masters, Bass and Treble appears again. Proto Man and Rush together confronts, plus also in last defeats Bass and Treble. Then Iron Man and War Machine seeing a Steel Aeroplanebot heading to those heroes. So with no other choice, Iron Man and War Machine must fight against that flying robot, which leads them to defeat this robot.

After defeating that flying robot, Wily along with Decepticon robots appears.

"Hahahahahaha, soon I'll take over the World" as Wily happily says.

"You're mad, Wily" as Supergirl says to him.

"I know that, with my Decepticons, I still can do it" as Wily responds.

"No, you can't take this World, Autobots including me, won't allow you and Decepticons to do it" as Optimus Prime responds back to Wily and Decepticons.

"We'll show you that, Optimus Prime" as Megatronus says.

Now, the fight between Autobots and Decepticons occurs. In last Autobots wins over Decepticons, which forces them to give up... at least for now.

Autobots leaves this city now, while the heroes goes back to their league's home.

Mega Man 8: Return of Transformers; THE END


End file.
